bakuganfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
BZS35: Trening
Gotfryd zaprowadził Radę Ośmiu do ich wymiaru, po czym sam poszedł do swojego pokoju. Zdjął z siebie swoją brązową marynarkę. Ukazała się czerwona koszula. Oryginalnie jednak była biała. Swój nowy kolor zawdzięczała krwi. O dziwo nikt z radnych nie zauważył tego, iż najstarszy członek rady był w dużo poważniejszym stanie niż oni. To właśnie on niósł nieprzytomnych lub ledwo przytomnych do ich pokoi. Gdy zdjął koszulę podszedł do lustra. Jego gigantyczne, muskularne ciało było posiniaczone, zakrwawione i poranione. Czuł, iż miał kilka połamanych żeber. Spojrzał na swoje dłonie. Skóra z kostek całkowicie zeszła. Był to widok dość ohydny, jednak Gotfryd tak opłacił swoją walkę z Syrectyvusem. Niespodziewanie do jego pokoju wszedł Zerox. Wytrzeszczył oczy na widok kolegi po fachu. Gotfryd jednak lekko obróciwszy się uśmiechnął się i powiedział: - Wszystko w porządku - Jasne, przecież dzisiaj jest narodowy dzień smarowania się ketchupem - odparł Germider wyjmując z sakw sporo jasnoniebieskich butelek i wręczając je starszemu - To powinno ci trochę pomóc, zaraz kogoś przyślę Na te słowa Gotfryd złapał Zeroxa i podniósł go tak, aby ich wzrok był na tym samym poziomie. - Nic mi nie jest w przeciwieństwie do reszty - powiedział puszczając powoli przywódcę - Pomóż im, a następnie ich również zaprowadź do Lunariona. Tymczasem w Sercu znajdował się oczywiście Lunarion, a wraz z nim Mati, Maja, Ami, Adrian, Adrian, Yuki, Luke i Piotr, a także Aeopathila i Kayden. Pierwsza z tej dwójki była zaangażowana w osobisty trening Nighterusa, nastomiast Kayden patrzył smutno na resztę. BakuGalaxy obecnie trenowało swoje najlepsze aspekty walki. Lunarion natomiast tworzył dla nich godnych przeciwników, ponieważ posiadali zdolności znacznie przekraczające zdolności zwykłych ludzi. Zauważywszy tylko posmutniałego Kaydena, złoty rycerz zbliżył się doń. - Co z tobą Strażniku? - zaczął Lunarion - Czemu nazywasz mnie strażnikiem? - Chronisz Nighterusa, wolisz określenie ochroniarz? Bodyguard? A może pan Stanisław? - Czemu pan Stanisław? - Skąd mam wiedzieć? - Nie rozumiem trochę sensu tej rozmowy - skrzywił się Kayden - Ja też nie Wokół tej dwójki zapanowała głęboka cisza. Inuictus próbował łączyć wątki, Lunarion zaś wpatrywał się w chłopaka i cierpliwie wyczekiwał. Jednak nic się nie działo. Gdy tylko Kaydena olśniło, zaczął on wpatrywać się w rycerza tak samo jak i rycerz wpatrywał się w niego. W takiej ciszy między sobą trwali podczas gdy reszta trenowała swoje najsilniejsze strony. W Kartarze było dość spokojnie. Od wydarzeń w Bakugan: Oculus Mundi miasto wróciło do swojego, odizolowanego wymiaru. Mieszkańcy natomiast błyskawicznie je odbudowali. Krótko mówiąc, Kartar wyglądał jak przedtem. Było to miejsce odosobnione od znanego świata ziemskiego. Żyli tam ludzie o wysokim poziomie świadomości i dużych umiejętnościach, jednak miłujący siebie nawzajem oraz spokój. Nie istniały banki, gdyż elfy, które nimi kierowali, dopuszczali się poważnych zbrodni. Ostatecznie w Kartarze mieszkało wiele ras współistniejących między sobą na zasadzie wzajemnego poszanowania. Mimo to każdy czuł przywiązanie do swojej własnej rasy. Nie przeszkadzało to jednak nikomu. Pomimo wielu ras współistniejących w Kartarze nie można było tam znaleźć wielu elfów. Żyły tam jedynie prawe elfy, zgodne do życia na zasadach mieszkańców - poszanowania i równości. Reszta elfów, która została dawno temu wygnana, pomimo pięknej powłoki zewnętrznej konspirowała, manipulowała i starała się zniewolić pozostałych mieszkańców. Na ich nieszczęście pojawiło się kilku mieszkańców na wysokim poziomie świadomości. Uświadomili oni całe społeczeństwo. Wtedy złowrogie elfy nie miały szans w konfrontacji z całym społeczeństwem. Sielanka jednak nie była nieskończona. W Kartarze pojawiło się kilka nowych osób. Pierwszy dostrzegł ich jeden ze starców. Miał na sobie najzwyklejsze ubranie. Koszulę w kratkę, sweter, spodnie jeansowe. Miał długie, sterczące siwe włosy. Na długość i kształtem wyglądały bardzo podobnie do włosów Boku z tą różnicą, że były bardziej skierowane ku górze. Miał potężną brodę. Jego złote oczy spoglądały na otwierający się portal. Przezeń przeszło kilka osób. Byłem to ja, Viper, Grok, Erasial i Deleb. Cała piątka potężnie wymęczona. Pomagając sobie nawzajem skierowaliśmy się z dala od miasta, w kierunku pustyni. Co prawda wymiar Kartaru nie był duży to jednak oprócz miasta i terenów zielonych była właśnie pustynia. Starzec przyglądał się przybyłej piątce. Jego złote oczy utkwiły się na Viperze i nagle sobie coś przypomniał... (BZS16: Krew srebrnego smoka) - Czemu mi to wszystko mówisz? - zapytała Mei - Nie mogę ci powiedzieć wszystkiego, chociaż naprawdę bym chciał - Kalipso wstał i ukłonił się w stronę dziewczyny - Mam nadzieję, że kiedyś odzyskam wolność i wtedy spotkasz prawdziwego mnie - Ale jaką mam pewność, żeby tobie wierzyć? Po tym jak podłożyłeś bombę pod bazę Generała, wielu ludzi zginęło - Jaką masz pewność, aby mi wierzyć? Żadną - odparł i po chwili ... Maja wciąż siedziała na ławce. Rozmyślała nad słowami, które przekazał jej Kalipso. Nie wiedziała do końca co myśleć o całej tej sytuacji. "On jest zagrożeniem." "Ale i zagrożony." "To co dał Aeopathili... Najwyraźniej zaraził ją tym samym co teraz motywuje go do takich działań." "Dzieją się tu rzeczy, których sam do końca nie rozumiem." "Nie wiem nawet do kogo zostałem przydzielony na najbliższe kilka miesięcy. W każdym razie, ty się tego dzisiaj dowiesz." "Jaką masz pewność, aby mi wierzyć? Żadną." "Mam nadzieję, że kiedyś odzyskam wolność i wtedy spotkasz prawdziwego mnie." - O co tu do cholery chodzi? - zastanawiała się Maja. Skuliła się założywszy nogi na ławkę i opierając głowę na kolanach. Po chwili usłyszała czyjeś kroki. Zbliżająca się postać nie próbowała się nawet ukrywać. - Kto to może być o takiej porze? Do ławki podszedł staruszek. Chodził przy pomocy laski, jednak jego tempo zadziwiało. Nie wydawał się potrzebować pomocy przy poruszaniu. Jednak jego ciepły wzrok i uśmiech nie przykuwał uwagi. Pierwsze co rzucało się w oczy to jego złote oczy. - Czy mogę się przysiąść panienko? - spytał z uśmiechem na twarzy. Jego ciepły głos sprawiał, że nie można mu było odpowiedzieć niegrzecznie, jednak Mei próbowała go zbyć. - Przepraszam, ale wolałabym zostać sama... - Maju, nie po to przebyłem całą tę drogę, abyś mnie tak po prostu odprawiła - powiedział staruszek cicho się śmiejąc i siadając obok. Tanaki momentalnie poczuła ciepło, pomimo iż staruszek usiadł na drugim końcu ławki. To ciepło było znajome, jednak nie potrafiła określić kim mogła być ta osoba. - K-kim jesteś? - Ciii, kiedyś, niedawno, wkrótce zrobiłem tu niemały bajzel - odparł starzec - Wiedz, że jestem tu, aby was wesprzeć. Czeka was, spotkało was, macie wiele ciężkich chwil, ale jesteście BakuGalaxy, poradzicie, poradziliście, radzicie sobie. Nim jednak jesteście, byliście, będziecie gotowi stanąć naprzeciw swemu dawnemu, przyszłemu, obecnemu przyjacielowi ja was przygotowuję, przygotuję, przygotowałem - O czym ty? - zaczęła pytać Maja, jednak nie zdołała dokończyć. Jej rozmówca jakby momentalnie zamienił się w Kalipso. Ponownie rozbrzmiały jego słowa. - Jaką masz pewność, aby mi wierzyć? Żadną - odparł i po chwili Mei straciła koncentrację. Kiedy się ocknęła, była już sama. Po chwili jednak się otrząsnął. Nowo przybyła do Kartaru piątka powoli znikała z pola widzenia. Starzec jednak stał jakby w letargu. Po chwili zaniepokojony człowiek stojący obok niego stuknął go w ramię. Była to znajoma postać, a mianowicie jeden z ludzi Generała, który otworzył portal pomiędzy wymiarem Kartaru i Ziemią, aby dać BakuGalaxy drogę ucieczki przed Apocalipsusem (BOM23: Wycofanie).Gdy tylko dotknął starca ten spojrzał na niego smutnym wzrokiem. - Skoro Viper już tutaj jest, to znaczy, że coś poszło nie tak, a my straciliśmy czas wcześniej niż się spodziewaliśmy - odezwał się kładąc rękę na ramieniu chłopaka w czarnym ubraniu. W gwoli przypomnienia nosił on ściśle przylegający czarny strój, maskę na twarzy przypominającą kominiarkę z tą różnicą, że była wykonana z tego samego materiału co ubranie - włókna poliestrowego. Nosił na ciele wiele pasów, przy którym miał wiele fiolek i noży. Całość zaś skrywał pod czarną peleryną. - Nie wiem tylko czy coś poszło nie tak na naszą korzyść czy tych demonów - po chwili dodał starzec - W każdym razie sytuacja robi się niebezpieczna. Obserwuj ich z bezpiecznej odległości i informuj mnie w razie czego. Ja muszę wrócić na Ziemię. Nie mamy już czasu. - Poczekaj - odezwał się chłopak - Uważaj na siebie. Szafirowy Cień przestał funkcjonować z ukrycia. - Polowali na mnie nawet z ukrycia, więc niewiele się zmieni. - No dobrze, wystarczy - krzyknął Lunarion i po chwili wszyscy sztuczni przeciwnicy znajdujący się w Sercu zniknęli. Złoty rycerz stanął naprzeciw BakuGalaxy i Aeopathili - Skoro jesteście już rozgrzani to możemy przejść do treningu - Zaraz - przerwał nagle Luke - Ty zdajesz sobie sprawę, że ta twoja "rozgrzewka" trwała 19 godzin bez chwili przerwy? - Tak, wiem że krótko, ale nie mamy czasu - stwierdził Lunarion unosząc ręce w geście rozkojarzenia. Po chwili jednak spoważniał - Musicie umieć obronić się przed Klatką Umysłu. Ta potężna techniką, którą użył przeciwko wam Pożeracz jest wyjątkowo niebezpieczna, ponieważ w przeciwieństwie do zwykłej iluzji, nie zamyka ona umysłu w eee... iluzji. - Zatem gdzie? - dopytywał Evans - Nie przeszkadzaj - skarcił Lunarion spuszczając lekko głowę. Po chwili jednak powrócił do swojej poważnej pozy - Klatka Umysłu może zostać użyta w dowolnym momencie i zamyka wasze umysły w umyśle rzucającego ją. - Więc nawet jeśli zorientujemy się, że nie jesteśmy w iluzji to nie wystarczy to do wydostania się z niej? - przestraszyła się Mei - Mniej więcej - odparł rycerz wyjmując ze złotej sakwy mały, zielony, przezroczysty kryształ. Ładnie odbijał światło - Macie dwie szanse na uratowanie się z niej. Po pierwsze, w momencie gdy używana jest przeciwko wam Klatka Umysłu przeciwnik tworzy kanał pomiędzy waszymi umysłami. Wtedy należy wejść do umysłu rzucającego i wprowadzić chaos. Im więcej bezsensownych myśli tym większa szansa, że ta technika zrani rzucającego i nie dotknie was. Wtedy będzie w chwilowej konsternacji. Powróćcie do własnych ciał i wykorzystajcie ten moment. - Bardzo pięknie - stwierdziła Tara - Tylko skoro tej techniki można użyć w dowolnym momencie to jak poznamy, że jesteśmy nią atakowani? - To jest najtrudniejsza część pierwszej metody - odparł lekko roztrzęsiony Lunarion - Nie ma reguły. Przeciwnik po prostu otwiera kanał pomiędzy umysłami i momentalnie używa swojej techniki. Poza tym iluzja nie musi różnić się niczym od rzeczywistości, albo być zupełnie odwrotna. Zanim was jednak wypuszczę będę używał Klatki Umysłu na was. Po prostu musicie sami się nauczyć co i jak. - No dobra, a druga metoda? - dopytywał Dans - Jest podobna do pierwszej - odpowiedział Lunarion pokazując wcześniej wyjęty kryształ. Zaczął pulsować i momentalnie ze środka pojawiało się coraz większe światło - Kiedy już będziecie uwięzieni i zorientujecie się powinniście przenieść swoją świadomość z powrotem do ciała. Ale to potrafią jedynie nieliczni, więc w waszej mocy pozostaje perfekcyjne skupienie. Musicie się skupić na ciszy. Nie może być w waszych umysłach nic innego niż cisza. Kiedy osiągniecie maksymalną ciszę i iluzja powoli zacznie się rozpadać, wtedy przeciwnik zacznie tracić kontrolę. Aby go ostatecznie pokonać, podobnie jak w przypadku pierwszej metody, będziecie musieli stworzyć potężny chaos W tym momencie kryształ, którego światło i pulsacja wciąż narastały, w końcu wybuchł. Małe kawałki kryształu opadały na ziemię, a światło wchłonęło się w otoczenie. - To zniszczy umysł waszego przeciwnika od środka - dodał Lunarion - Wtedy Klatka Umysłu runie. Następnie skorzystajcie z kanałów i wróćcie do własnych ciał. Później wystarczy już tylko pokonać waszego rywala. - Na papierze wydaje się to być dość proste - odezwał się Drago wylatujący z kieszeni Luke'a - A zatem, zaczynajmy prawdziwy trening! - krzyknęli wspólnie wszyscy Pomogłem Viperowi wejść do naszej kryjówki pod ziemię. Położyłem demona na futrach leżących na ziemi. Deleb i Erasial znaleźli skóry dla siebie i również spoczęli na ziemi. Tymczasem Grok usiadł po turecku, chociaż nie wiem czy mogło to być wygodne biorąc pod uwagę, iż nogi demona wyglądały zupełnie jak nogi satyra. Ja natomiast usiadłem naprzeciw Groka. Viper z wysiłkiem podniósł i spojrzał w moją stronę. - Gdzie Executia? - pytał Malum z głosem człowieka w stanie agonii - Co się stało? - Cholera wie - odparłem - Wszystko było w porządku, ale ni stąd ni zowąd Executia wyruszyła na polowanie na BakuGalaxy. Nagle jej detonator został aktywowany. Uciekliśmy najszybciej jak się dało i tyle jej widzieliśmy. - Żadna strata - dodał Viper po czym z hukiem padł na ziemię. Mocno nabrał powietrza i spróbował zasnąć. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria Zew Szafiru Kategoria:Nev-Rex